Rule of Threes
by sans nom
Summary: Sometimes, he wished Fuuko would look at him for a change.


**Rule of Threes**

_Sometimes, he wished Fuuko would look at him for a change._

**A/N:** I now present… angst, from a very unlikely character. This is a poor attempt at a love triangle, or whatever shape you call it. Tell me watcha think!

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me.

A few weeks back, his literature professor mentioned a literary device called the rule of threes. Yes he paid attention to lectures sometimes, especially if he found them interesting. He wasn't an idiot despite what Rekka, Fuuko and Mikagami said. (Yanagi was too sweet to call out his lack of intelligence) The rule of threes stated that the first two would always be failures. For example, in a romantic fantasy, two charming princes will attempt to rescue the damsel but will fail. In a mystery, the first two suspects in a serial murder case are actually innocent. In an adventure, the hero loses his first two fights. This lengthens the story, thickens the plot and sets the stage for the climax, because at the third attempt, there is success. Of course, as most rules go, there are always exceptions. This was just a basic tool used by writers.

He desperately wished life did not follow this rule.

He remembered meeting her for the first time in a playground. She was sparring with a raven-haired boy a little taller than her. The boy would tease her repeatedly each time her punches would miss, whenever she choked on his smoke bombs, when she lost. Tears in her eyes, she'd continue to fight day after day to prove that she was strong enough to eventually beat him. She never did.

Many years and a few friends later, he got to know her better. Underneath her potty mouth and dangerous fighting skills, he learned she was actually a caring and very loyal person. She defended her dearest friends to the death, which thankfully included him later on. Besting countless fighters from the most dangerous corners of the earth only proved that she was perfectly capable of protecting them. Kirisawa Fuuko was strongest woman he'd ever met, and he promptly fell in love.

In the midst of the fight against Tendou Jigoku, in desperation to wake Yanagi up, she professed her love for a certain flame caster. He was barely conscious at that time, but he heard every single word like it cut through glass. It pained him to finally hear what he had dreaded ever since he first met her in the playground. He already had an inkling that her obsession on making Rekka her ninja was grounded on something more than just her sheer determination to beat him. But what he thought was a small crush was actually something more.

Hours before that, he walked into another fight. She was on her own this time, facing off with another shinobi. His name was Raiha, one of Kurei's most trusted allies. He held her up as she battled against him with all her might. Again, he felt that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was the same feeling he had when he watched her battle with Rekka.

It was jealousy.

Raiha was one of Uruha's best, but he hardly knew him. He fought in a different division in the UBS tournament. He'd catch glimpses of the long-haired ninja beside Kurei, flirting to Fuuko, or talking with other members of Uruha. He didn't know him at all.

He didn't know which was worse, the love of his life falling for one of their bestest friends, or for some stranger who could be an assassin for all he knew.

Of course, in the end, Raiha lost. Fuuko almost tore his arm to shreds in order to destroy Raijin. The ninja also lost his claim on Fuuko, entrusting her care to him. He honestly had no idea what made him give up when she was obviously head-over-heels for him. But he nodded eagerly, because he knew that Raiha's love for her could never rival his.

He chose never to mention his name in front of her again.

Months wore on, their lives returning to their peaceful state. Fuuko agreed to go out with him, but only for a while, because another man chose to sweep her off her feet once again.

Damn it. When would it be his turn? He had been patiently waiting for so long. He did nothing wrong, save for the occasional leer or perverted comment about her… assets. What else could he do? She had the body of a goddess. Aside from that, he played the part of the doting boyfriend – saving her from danger, buying her the most beautiful flowers (from his own shop), and shamelessly declaring his love for her. What more could she want from him?

Hanabishi Rekka, Raiha – that made two. Success at the third time. Rekka did not return her feelings. Raiha did, but still chose Kurei over her. The third suspect, the third try, the third prince.

He watched with wary eyes as the former swordsman incline his head toward the object of his affection, and whisper something in her ear. She playfully shoved him away from her, but he still drew to her side right after.

Mikagami might like her, he decided. And it was painfully obvious she liked him.

He watched their hands intertwine.

He sincerely hoped real life shunned the rule of threes. Because for Kirisawa Fuuko, Domon was willing to wait for his turn.

**A/N:** The TokFuu was necessary and not exactly unwanted. *sweatdrop* But poor Domon! I actually like Domon-Fuuko. Domon was such a sweet and devoted guy up until the very end. Raiha even entrusted her to him because he knew he'd always take care of her. I think in the end of the manga, it's hinted that they end up dating each other (check 'Rekka and Yanagi,' the last chapter, I swear it's there). I made it sad because it's angst. I wanted it to come from him because this was my attempt at giving the character some depth. So there, I hope I did the Oni justice.


End file.
